Aspects of the present invention relate to propeller protectors, and more particularly, a propeller protector of inboard or outboard marine motor to improve safety to persons or animals in close proximity of a propeller. The blades of the propeller generally have sharp edges that can be hazardous to people or animals that come into contact with the blades. Severe injury is likely when accident occurs with an unprotected propeller.
Marine vessel or watercrafts operators often maneuver or anchor in relatively shallow water in various boating activities such as swimming, fishing, diving, snorkeling, etc. In these activities, the passengers often participate in activities in close proximity of the propeller. While the propeller may be stopped during these activities, its sharp unprotected blades can severely injury any person who may accidentally come into contact with the blades. Furthermore, underwater visibility may not be ideal, thus hindering the ability of the people above or in the water to see the propeller. It is also possible that strong current may be present in the water, and the people in the water may be pushed toward the propeller unknowingly.
Various safety devices have been used to protect a propeller in or out of the water. For example, the propeller may be encased in a cage that allows the propeller to be operated with the cage attached. However, such protective cage may create undesirable drag in the water and reduce the efficiency of the motor. The cage may also decrease the maneuverability of the boat in shallow water.
Various protective covers have been used to cover the propeller. Some covers include individual covers for each blade of the propeller. However, the individual covers may easily be lost or misplaced. Some covers include a box shape enclosure that is sized to cover all the blades. However, known examples of these type of covers generally use some forms of attachment devices or straps to secure or attach the cover to the propeller shaft, or to have an opening that is sized to be smaller than the propeller's size. While some protectors may be adjustable to accommodate different propeller sizes, the adjustment operation is often cumbersome and time consuming in order to install or remove the propeller cover. Therefore, there is still a need for a propeller protector that can be used on propeller of different sizes and can be easily installed and removed while the propeller is submerged, for example, when a boat remains stationary with its engine off in the water or being loaded into the water from a trailer.